


Falling For Your Charms: EXTRAS - Reiya (Traducción)

by TierKitchiero



Series: Falling For Your Charms - Reiya [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Charms Professor Viktor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Half-Veela Viktor, Love, M/M, Magic, Romance, Transfiguration Professor Yuuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TierKitchiero/pseuds/TierKitchiero
Summary: Ficlets y escenas extras dentro del universo de "Falling For Your Charms" de Reiya.Traducción.Obra Original : http://archiveofourown.org/works/11584572/chapters/26033625Autora: Reiyahttp://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiyahttps://kazliin.tumblr.com/*Esta traducción fue autorizada por la autora original de la obra.*





	1. Clase

_(Semanas antes del primer beso)_

"Y esa es la teoría adecuada para desaparecer un objeto", terminó de explicar el profesor Katsuki, tocando la pizarra para enfatizar su punto.

Un suspiro silencioso de anhelo surgió del grupo de alumnos que lo observaban. El profesor Katsuki no pareció darse cuenta, subrayando algunas oraciones en la pizarra antes de girarse hacia la clase con una expresión expectante.

"Ahora, comencemos a practicar.

Le tomó unos pocos segundos a la clase sacudirse de su estupor soñador y tomar sus varitas. El profesor Katsuki no pareció darse cuenta, se movió de su lugar al frente de la clase para caminar entre los escritorios, corrigiendo las técnicas de sus alumnos a medida que avanzaba."

Después de unos minutos, se escuchó un fuerte golpe cuando un estudiante envió la copa que se suponía que estaba desapareciendo, disparada a través de la habitación. En un instante su rostro se puso tan rojo como su corbata de Gryffindor, pero el Profesor Katsuki simplemente devolvió la copa a su lugar con un movimiento casual de su varita y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" Murmuró Mila a Sara, quien estaba tratando de ocultar su risa ante la expresión feliz en el rostro del Gryffindor cuando Yuuri tomó su mano y corrigió su movimiento de varita. "Aparece un profesor guapo y de repente ya nadie puede transformar nada."

"¿Sabías que aparentemente Otabek lo escuchó decirle al director Cialdini que estaba preocupado de que la razón por la que a sus alumnos les estuviera yendo tan terrible en su clase era porque realmente él resultaba ser un mal maestro?" Sara respondió con un bufido y los ojos fijos en la escena que sucedía frente a ellas. "No creo que se haya dado cuenta todavía de que la razón por la que a la mayoría le va mal tiene menos que ver con sus métodos enseñanza y más con el hecho de que la mitad de la clase está demasiado distraída con sus hermosos ojos café como para prestar atención."

"Nunca pensé que el profesor Nikiforov iba a perder su título como el maestro más guapo", murmuró Isabella, inclinándose para unirse a la conversación. "Pero por lo que dicen los otros estudiantes, creo que este año Katsuki se llevará a casa la corona."

Mila abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero fue interrumpida por un suave golpe en la puerta detrás de ellas. Las tres chicas se volvieron al mismo tiempo para ver al profesor Nikiforov apoyándose casualmente en el marco de la puerta.

Todos los ojos de los presentes se giraron hacia el Profesor Katsuki.

"Profesor Nikiforov," espetó el profesor Katsuki, enderezándose rápidamente desde donde había estado ayudando a un estudiante y casi derribando un escritorio al hacerlo. Sus manos instintivamente revolotearon para enderezar su túnica y Mila pudo ver a Sara tratando de esconder otra carcajada.

"Me preguntaba si podría robarte un minuto, Yuuri." Preguntó el profesor Nikiforov, aún apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta y mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa al profesor Katsuki.

"Por ... por supuesto."

"Esos dos son ridículos," Isabella rodó los ojos afectuosamente, viendo como la puerta se cerraba detrás de los dos profesores. La última visión que tuvieron los estudiantes antes de que se cerrarse fue la expresión de cariño en el rostro del profesor Nikiforov mientras miraba al profesor Katsuki.

"Perdí dos galones apostando por ellos", agregó Sara, luciendo un poco contrariada. "Después del baile de Navidad, estaba segura de que comenzarían a salir en un par de semanas como máximo, pero hasta ahora, no ha habido suerte."

"¿Quién dice que no están ya saliendo en secreto?", Señaló Mila. "Difícilmente pueden dejar de mirarse.”

"Independientemente de su situación, creo que están alimentando por sí solos la fábrica de chismes y la economía de apuestas de toda la escuela." Isabella se rió, mirando el lugar por donde el profesor Katsuki se había ido emocionado. "El desesperado enamoramiento del profesor Nikiforov por el nuevo maestro es lo más emocionante que ha sucedido en esta escuela desde que Yuri Plisetsky intentó maldecir a un maestro por darle detención".

La puerta se volvió a abrir y el Profesor Katsuki volvió al salón de clases, sonriendo para sí mismo. Detrás de él, Mila pudo distinguir la expresión del profesor Nikiforov mientras miraba fijamente a su maestro, con cariño claramente reflejado en sus ojos.

"Comenzaran a salir pronto," susurró en voz baja mientras el profesor Katsuki pasaba junto a ellas, sin dejar de sonreír para sus adentros. "¿Cuánto tiempo más pueden tardar?"


	2. Propuesta

_(Un año después de la primera vez que patinaron juntos)_

“Te reto a una carrera hasta el lago”

Las palabras apenas habían salido de los labios de Viktor antes de que Yuuri se alejara a toda velocidad, determinado a tener una ventaja sobre su novio. La nieve crujió bajo sus pies mientras corría y escuchó una risa detrás de él mientras Viktor comenzaba a correr también. Yuuri podía escuchar a Viktor acercarse detrás de él y sonrió para sí mismo antes de concentrarse por un segundo, sintiendo una familiar sensación de hormigueo envolviendo todo su cuerpo.

Cuando la sensación se desvaneció, corría en cuatro patas en lugar de dos piernas. El cambio lo hizo volar por el suelo cuando la velocidad de su nueva forma lo llevó más lejos con cada zancada de lo que su cuerpo humano podría hacerlo.

"¡Oye!" Escuchó a Viktor exclamar indignado detrás de él. "¡Pensé que habíamos acordado que transformarse es trampa, Yuuri!"

Yuuri ignoró las protestas de Viktor, saltando hacia el Bosque Prohibido mientras el viento ondulaba a través de su pelaje. En menos de un minuto, se zambulló entre los árboles, el lago helado en el que había patinado tantas veces como estudiante comenzó a aparecer rápidamente frente a su vista.

Yuuri intentó patinar hasta detenerse en el borde, pero la suave nieve debajo de sus patas continuó llevándolo hacia delante. Dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa, se encontró derrapando sobre el hielo del lago, si ser capaz de controlar sus patas sobre la superficie resbaladiza debajo de él.

Unos segundos más tarde escuchó la risa jadeante de Viktor cuando sin aliento, llegó al borde del lago. Yuuri luchó por pararse, pero sus patas no le ofrecieron agarre suficiente sobre la superficie resbaladiza debajo de él y se encontró de nuevo tendido mientras Viktor seguía riendo. Jadeando fastidiado, se transformó, sintiendo como su pelaje se derretía mientras volvía a su forma humana, aun tendido en el hielo.

"Eso te pasa por hacer trampa en la carrera", le dijo Viktor, con los ojos todavía brillando debido a su ataque de risa. Con un movimiento de su varita, un par de cuchillas comenzaron a formarse en sus zapatos, entrando así al lago para encontrase con Yuuri.

Yuuri se sentó, riéndose mientras sacudía algunos fragmentos de hielo de su túnica. Sacando su varita, transformó sus propios zapatos, observando cómo se formaban sus cuchillas antes de ponerse de pie. Viktor patinó para encontrarse con él, tomó la mano de Yuuri mientras se encontraban en el centro del lago.

"Toma," ofreció Viktor, quitándose la bufanda amarilla con negro de alrededor de su cuello y cubriendo a Yuuri con ella. "Parece que tienes frio.”

Alzando la mano, Viktor sacudió los fragmentos de hielo del cabello de Yuuri. Yuuri presionó su cabeza contra la mano de Viktor automáticamente, disfrutando de la sensación del calor de Viktor contra su piel.

Después de unos segundos, se apartó, permitiéndose deslizarse hacia atrás algunos metros sobre el hielo. Su mano todavía estaba entrelazada con la de Viktor y Viktor lo siguió, los trazos de sus patines contra el hielo precisos y seguros. En los meses que habían estado juntos, el patinaje de Viktor había mejorado drásticamente. El hecho de salir a escondidas del castillo para practicar en el lago escondido del Bosque Prohibido probablemente había ayudado algo.

"No puedo creer que ya pasó un año desde que me llevaste a patinar por primera vez", Viktor suspiró feliz después de haber dado algunas vueltas al lago, tomados de la mano todo el tiempo. "Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces."

"Para empezar, al menos ahora estoy seguro de que te gusto", bromeó Yuuri y Viktor le lanzó una exasperada sonrisa. Los malentendidos en los que habían estado envueltos el año anterior fueron resueltos largo tiempo atrás y ahora principalmente eran recordados a causa de las bromas e interminables burlas tanto de Phichit como de Chris.

"También han pasado casi dos años desde el baile de navidad", señaló Viktor. Yuuri se rió un poco por los recuerdos de esa noche, o la falta de ellos.

"Deberíamos hacer algo para celebrar", dijo apretando ligeramente la mano de Viktor mientras continuaban patinando. "Han pasado dos años desde que aparentemente te seduje estando borracho y me olvidé completamente del asunto al día siguiente."

"Suena mucho menos romántico cuando lo dices así." Viktor hizo un puchero, pero aun había un deje de risa en sus labios. "Pero en realidad tengo una sorpresa para ti. Ya sabes, para celebrar".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Yuuri, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso ante las palabras de Viktor. "No sabía que estábamos celebrando algo. No te tengo nada para darte a cambio.”

"No importa", Viktor hizo caso omiso de su preocupación. "¿Quieres tu sorpresa ahora?"

"¿Qué es?" dijo Yuuri entrecerrando los ojos con cautela. Conociendo a Viktor, la "sorpresa" podría ser cualquier cosa, desde una nueva y costosa escoba que Yuuri nunca podría haber justificado comprarse a sí mismo hasta Viktor sumergiéndolo en una gran pila de nieve en venganza por que Yuuri le ganó en su último partido de quiddicth.

"Eso arruinaría la sorpresa", Viktor le devolvió la sonrisa, con un brillo de picardía presente en sus ojos. "Cierra los ojos y lo descubrirás."

Vacilante, Yuuri cerró los ojos, sus otros sentidos se agudizaron cuando su visión se cortó. Los sonidos del bosque se escuchaban con mayor claridad a su alrededor, el canto de los pájaros y el susurro de las ramas golpeando contra otras a su al rededor al tiempo que las cuchillas de Viktor rozaron el hielo. El viento sopló una helada ráfaga en su rostro y Yuuri se estremeció un poco ante la sensación. El frío helado revoloteó sobre su piel y pareció viajar por su brazo, acumulándose en un solo punto de su mano derecha.

La sensación dejó un agradable hormigueo y Yuuri de repente lo reconoció como el roce de magia contra su piel y no solo del frío del viento. La frialdad del hechizo que Viktor acababa de ejecutar le había dejado un peso extra a Yuuri en el dedo, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos confundido mirando hacia abajo.

Viktor estaba arrodillado frente a Yuuri, mirándolo expectante. Su varita apuntaba hacia la mano de Yuuri. Cuando Yuuri bajó la mirada a sus propios dedos, se quedó sin aliento al ver el nuevo y reluciente anillo dorado que ahora estaba presente en su mano derecha.

"Viktor, ¿estás ...?" Yuuri se atragantó, sintiendo su garganta agarrotarse al verlo. Viktor solo asintió con una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro.

"Lo estoy", confirmó Viktor. " Yuuri ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Yuuri apenas podía formar palabras, su cerebro demasiado distraído por el anillo dorado brillando alrededor de su dedo.

"Por supuesto que sí", finalmente logró decir, las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta cuando sintió que su corazón comenzaba a hincharse de felicidad. Una mirada de puro alivio se extendió por la cara de Viktor ante la confirmación y se puso de pie, acercándose para atraer a Yuuri hacia un abrazo aplastante. Yuuri enterró su rostro en el hombro de Viktor, abrazándolo.

"Estoy tan feliz de que hayas dicho que sí", suspiró Viktor, sonando eufórico. "Yuuri, me has hecho más feliz en los últimos dos años de lo que nunca había sido en la vida. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo."

"Yo también quiero eso", murmuró Yuuri, con la cara aún apretada contra el hombro de Viktor.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, las mejillas de Viktor se ruborizaron haciéndolo lucir radiante. Suavemente se inclinó hacia abajo, tomando la cara de Yuuri entre sus manos antes de jalarlo en un suave beso. Yuuri le devolvió el beso, saboreando la cálida familiaridad de los labios de Viktor contra los suyos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado planeando esto?" Preguntó Yuuri sin aliento cuando finalmente se separaron. Viktor solo se rió en respuesta, extendiendo la mano para tomar la de Yuuri una vez más.

"Bastante", admitió, casi tímidamente. "Después de todo, caí por tus encantos hace mucho tiempo."


	3. Cabello

Yuuri pasó sus dedos a través de los hilos de plata, sintiendo las apretadas trenzas que los habían mantenido en su lugar todo el día deshaciéndose lentamente bajo su toque.

El cabello de Viktor era suave, fluía entre sus dedos como agua y Yuuri se tomó unos segundos para admirar su belleza. Era tan pálido como la luz de la luna y como la seda al tacto, un placer para la vista. Viktor le había dicho una vez que su cabello contenía solo una fracción de poder a comparación con verdadero cabello Veela, pero para Yuuri, era mucho más preciado.

Mientras Yuuri cuidadosamente desenredaba el cabello, Viktor se reclinó inconscientemente contra su toque, portando una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro. Se había convertido en su rutina nocturna, desde que Yuuri había admitido su fascinación infantil por el cabello de Viktor. Cada noche, él deshacía cualquier peinado complejo que Viktor hubiera elegido usar ese día, permitiendo que los hilos de plata cayeran en cascada libremente por la espalda de Viktor una vez más.

Si Viktor hubiera sido un gato, Yuuri estaba seguro de que ronronearía mientras Yuuri le pasaba los dedos por el cabello, deshaciendo las últimas trenzas. Los ojos de Viktor estaban cerrados y su postura completamente relajada.

"Amo tu cabello," murmuró Yuuri distraídamente mientras se disponía a separar el ahora libre cabello en tres hebras separadas. Cuando hubo terminado, comenzó a juntarlos de nuevo, atando todo en la trenza suelta que Viktor prefería usar mientras dormía. "Te amo."

"¿Todavía lo amarías incluso si tiñeras algunos mechones de azul de nuevo por accidente?", Bromeó Viktor, su voz aún floja y relajada mientras presionaba la cabeza hacia el calor de Yuuri. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, arrullados por los movimientos rítmicos de las manos de Yuuri en su cabello.

"Te amaría incluso si fueras calvo," Yuuri respondió burlonamente y los ojos de Viktor se abrieron de golpe, pareciendo horrorizados.

"Yuuri, no digas algo así", dijo con una voz ofendida, levantando una mano protectoramente para cubrirse la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Nunca se sabe, podría suceder", Yuuri siguió presionando, disfrutando de la mirada afligida que Viktor le dedicó. "Mira, incluso se está adelgazando aquí."

Pasó su dedo delicadamente por el centro de la cabeza de Viktor, donde una pequeña porción de su cuero cabelludo se veía a través de un remolino plateado que lo cubría. Viktor se apartó, agarrándose el pecho.

"Yuuri, me hieres", declaró, desplomándose contra el colchón dramáticamente al tiempo que Yuuri trataba de reprimir su risa. Cuando Viktor siguió haciendo pucheros, Yuuri se inclinó para besar suavemente sus labios y borrar la triste expresión de su rostro.

"Bien, estás perdonado", Viktor cedió al instante, persiguiendo a Yuuri para darle otro beso. Luego se giró, permitiendo que Yuuri recogiera los mechones sueltos de su cabello una vez más. "Pero solo porque te amo."

"Yo también te amo", respondió Yuuri, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello de Viktor otra vez. El fuego siguió crepitando en la chimenea junto a ellos, proyectando la habitación con un cálido resplandor. Viktor tarareó contento, presionando su espalda contra el pecho de Yuuri, su rostro mostraba su expresión completamente satisfecha.

Yuuri no pudo evitar pensar que, en ese momento, todo era perfecto.


End file.
